Unconditional Love
by Baroness-32
Summary: The final battle has arrived, and they have finally defeated Naraku, but it comes with a price. Join Kagome and the gang as they go on new adventures meet new friends and make new relationships with old friends. Peace doesn't last long though because soon someone new arrises with a new mission: to wipe out all the powerful beings on Earth, and it's up to Kagome and the gang end it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry if you guys are mad that I decided to delete the story but, I just didn't like anything that I wrote on there anymore and I wasn't going to keep you guys reading a story that I myself wasn't proud of. So here is my new version of it, I changed a lot of stuff to try and make it acceptable for me and this is the final project so I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM VERY MORBID, GOREY, AND GROSS (I DO NOT RECOMEND EATTING WHILE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER). FOR THAT I APPOLOGIZE JUST PLEASE BARE WITH ME, EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS BETTER IN THE END AND IF IT ISN'T BETTER THEN IT ISN'T THE END.**_

_**(I'm a little bit depressed right now so that maybe why the gore is described in such detail.)**_

The final battle with Naraku had finally come, and with it came the inevitable victory... However, it came not without a price...

"No!" The strangled cry rang out over the battlefield as everyone in attendance saw the two bodies fall to the ground together still being joined. Both of them only containing enough life force to survive for a few more moments. The inu gang, Sesshomaru and Kouga, immediately ran over to the secluded section of the clearing where you could see the gasping bodies of Kagome and Naraku.

Kagome had a thick stream of blood oozing out of her mouth and her chest where she had been impaled multiple times by the slimy appendages coming from Naraku's purified corpse that was slowly turning to ashes, and making the blood ooze more. Clutched in a death grip in her hand was the Shikon no Tama, glowing a pale pink from the purity being transferred to it.

"Mama..." Shippou whispered feeling the hot tears pour down his face as he sat beside his mother. Kagome looked at him and smiled, she wanted nothing more than to reach her hand up and stroke his smooth skin and his soft hair once more, and ease his pain.

"Hi honey," her voice was so soft and ragged, sounding more like a gurgle than anything else. "Hey guys..." She whispered as her eyes met the small group of people all around her. "... I killed Naraku... Finally..." She attempted to give a chuckle but achieved nothing else but drowning in her blood a little bit more.

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered kneeling down next to his best friend, they had finally decided that they were just too close to have the relationship that they both used to want and decided to just remain friends. And that's how it's been for half of the year leading up to this battle. He looked down to the blood stained ground before locking eyes with Kagome, tears falling from both of their eyes. "... It'll be okay don't look like it's the end of the world." He pleaded with her but she just shook her head at him.

"This Sesshomaru will simply revive you with Tensaiga when you perish." Sesshomaru said coldly, not really understanding why they were acting like it was such a big deal when he had a sword that could bring people back from the dead.

Kagome continued to shake her head at him, "No Lord Sesshomaru, I thank you for the offer but I already know the sword would not work for me... Midoriko came to me and said that if you ever tried to bring me back, that it wouldn't work and you would only succeed in making me a clay corpse somewhat like Kikyou was... No, this is my destiny, it has to happen this way..." She gave a shaky sigh before coughing up blood mixed with mucus and pieces of her internal organs. "Can you guys help me up? I still have to make the wish..." Her voice was entirely too soft now, no one aside from the demons could hear what she said.

Kouga went and sat behind her in the pile of ashes that was all that was left of Naraku, and held her up into a standing position. Knowing it would cause her pain but complying with her wishes anyway. She smiled in gratitude not knowing that her teeth were beginning to stain red because of all the blood coming from her mouth, or that there were pieces of tissue hanging on her teeth.

"I have to make the wish now... before... it's too... late," she could feel the blood loss taking its toll on her and could feel herself fading. _'Now before it's too late,' _She thought and closed her eyes focusing on the aura of the jewel and whispering into the abyss. _'I wish, the jewel be protected always, that no evil would ever overtake it...' _

With that final thought her lifeblood was completely drained from her body and she took her final shaky breath. Everyone hearing the last slow beats of her heart before it completely stopped, she body becoming limp against the wolf demon supporting her.

"... She's dead..." He whispered lowering her body to the ground and falling to his knees, only to jump right up when a bright light filled the clearing.

_**Well... What do you guys think? I personally think that it is going just the way I want it to and I cannot wait until I post the next chapter, how about you? Huh? Huh? **_

_***Crickets***_

_**Okay... Well I guess I'll stop talking now, you know the drill.**_

_**My Happiness and Review Chart**_

_**0 reviews=X_X (Never update again)**_

_**1 review= :) (Two weeks)**_

_**2 reviews=:D (One week)**_

_**5 reviews=:-O (Two days)**_

_**10 reviews=O.O (One day)**_

_**11+ reviews=X_X (Today)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, sorry I left you with that cliffy but it had to be done since that was the only place I could think of to stop it without revealing too much of what I have planned for this story. **_

_**Just as a heads up though, Kagome is not going to stay dead. We all know that though because what type of a story would this be if I kill off the main character permanently in the PROLOGUE? That's just stupid I don't see what the purpose of that would be. **_

_**Anyways, that's about it so... Yeah... Enjoy!**_

The white light died down and everyone could see Amaterasu and Hachiman. Everyone's jaws dropped, even Sesshomaru, as they took in the kami standing in there in their midst looking as calm and regal as possible.

"It is good to see you all have made it through the battle..." Amaterasu said softly smiling at their shocked faces noting that they probably did not hear a single word she said.

"I can tell you, it was quite a battle." Hachiman smiled thinking back on all the carnage and glory that this battle had bestowed. "You all fought extremely well, and you have earned that praise. However that isn't the most important reason we have stepped down from the heavens to be with you today..."

"...Then, if I may be so bold as to ask, what has brought you down to this lowly Earth?" Miroku asked bowing his head in reverence to the kami that he has worshiped his entire life. He was still in a state of shock seeing as he had just seen one of his best friends die right before his eyes and was unable to say anything to her before she perished. Thinking back on it he could feel the pain and grief grip his heart.

"I am pleased you asked that monk," Hachiman said nodding his head at the Miroku's show of reverence.

"We have come to reward you..." Amaterasu spoke softly opening her arms wide with a gentle smile on her face, reminding everyone of the slow and beautiful sunrise. "You were able to accomplish what we Kami could not and for that you have our gratitude... We let Naraku get out of hand to the point where we were not able to stop him from going on his rampage, you did that for us though."

"What do you mean you've come to reward us?" InuYasha asked in his normal gruff tone even though he was speaking to heavenly beings.

"How about we just show you instead?" Hachiman asked raising his hand in sync with Amaterasu and opening his palm out towards the fallen form of Kagome. Her body began to glow with the same otherworldly light that surrounded the Kami before diminishing and leaving nothing but blood behind.

"Miko Kagome Higurashi of Tokyo, Japan we grant you the powers of the Kami and all our creations, and we now unite your body with that of the Shikon no Tama so that you may become one to watch over it in the most efficient way. In addition also granting you immortality, that you and your descendants may watch over it for the rest of your days." Amaterasu said just as a new body began to form in the spot that Kagome was lain, and everyone was able to see the formation of a new body as the Kami created it.

"Sango the Demon Slayer, we grant you the return of your family and village, and the removal of their memories pertaining to the night they died, treasure every moment you have with them. You never know which might be your last."

"Miroku the Monk, we grant you all the wisdom you desire. Use it to better mankind and to help your allies make the right decisions." She smiled at him with a knowing smile containing so much but revealing nothing. She had big plans for him.

"Shippou the Kitsune, we grant you the same wish as Kagome, that you may truly become her son. Carrying her blood through you veins as well, however you cannot forget where it is you come from, for you will also carry the blood of your true parents as well. We will also bring your father back too, so that you will be sure not to forget your heritage." She smiled at him as his body began to fade much like Kagome's had before him.

"Kouga the Northern Wolf Tribe Prince, we grant you the return of your clan members, protect them with your life this time."

"InuYasha the Hanyou of InuYasha's Forest, we grant you the return of your mother and your love Kikyou. All I ask is that you make sure to protect them with all of you and to make sure that you let them know how much they mean to you before they leave you. " She smiled at him sadly knowing that he never got to share his feelings with Kikyou before she was killed again, and that he never got to say goodbye to his mother.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, we grant you the return of your father and the power to surpass him that you've craved so badly. No matter what, you cannot let him take over the West or it will fall." Amaterasu lowered her arms and opened them wide this time addressing the whole group.

"We bless you and your loved ones with immortality, that you will still be around when the time comes to protect the jewel. We ask that you stick together as allies and strengthen the ties that you currently have to the point where they are unbreakable." She took a step back and it was Hachiman's turn to address the group.

"We have already explained this all to Kagome and Shippou in the time that they have been gone and they understand. However, that is not all we have to say," this time he looked to the two humans and the half demon in the crowd. "You will have a choice to make. You can either stay in the bodies you inhabit now or you can upgrade to a new more powerful body. However, if you choose that just know that you will now be a new creature entirely whether you are demon or not is just up to the way your body takes the change if you choose it.

"The demons also have a choice, to abandon their current bodies and inhabit new ones in the exact image that will raise your power to a level only slightly less than we Kami possess making you lower Kami that reside on earth. The choice is completely up to you all." He took a step back so that he was now even with Amaterasu and looked at her.

"Let us go Hachi-kun," she said happily before shooting up into the sky in a golden stream of light.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" He growled taking off after her in a stream of red that looked exactly like the blood that covered the battlefield.

No one spoke for a while not even paying attention to the lights that were still covering the darkness as Kagome and Shippou were being reformed. "Well... That went well..." Miroku said only to plummet to the ground with a groan.

"Get your hands OFF monk!" Sango yelled, speaking for the first time since the battle was ended, finally able to come out of her shocked stupor.

Whatever anyone else was about to say, if anything at all was cut off when the light finally died down and every eye was drawn to the spot where Kagome and Shippou stood together in their new bodies.

Kagome's form had drastically changed, her height growing to just about under Sesshomaru's chin when she would be under his collar bone in her human form. Her eyes were the first thing everyone noticed though because gone was the normal glowing chocolate and in their place were a multitude of light pinks, oranges, purples, and reds all glowing looking just like a sunset swirling in her eyes. With a pupil coming down the middle and making her eyes look more feline than anything else, especially with the feline shape they had gained. Her face was still the same one they remembered aside from the glittery silver dots looking a lot like spots, surrounding the outside of her eye and going towards her ears, now coming to the elven points that were common among demons. Her hair was the most shocking of all, transforming from her blue-black into the palest pink possible before becoming white stretching all the way to her calves in its high ponytail. Her eyelids covered in a natural pink eyeliner coming out into a small wing shape, making her pale skin stand out and glow all the more.

Her body was no longer covered in her school uniform but was now covered in a traditional kimono top, however it was cut off right under the bust and molded tightly to her body. The design being a thin layer of silver with designs of lotuses and cherry blossoms covering it, under that was a pure white layer. On her lower body was a thin silver layer of fabric covered in the same designs stopping at her knees, like a skirt with a pair of large slits going up the thighs, showing the skintight black leggings she was wearing underneath. Her feet adorned with a pair of silver and pink boots, stopping at her ankle where she had a pair of thick golden bracelets, matching the ones on her wrists.

Shippou's change was just as drastic, seeing as he was now the same height as Kagome plus an inch or two. His hair was still the same length, though his bow was now gone and it just hung around his shoulders it had lightened to be like Kagome's though it was still more red than white. His eyes were green around the edges but were mixed in with blues, purples, slivers, and greens all swirling around making his eyes look like the ocean in the middle of a storm; still keeping their same shape though the pupil did look more like Kagome's. He only possessed a single green mark going through his left eye, stopping when it reached his cheekbone.

Shippou was now clothed in a skintight long-sleeved white shirt covered with a dark blue kimono top covered in a design of a white and pale red fox. His legs were covered in white and hakamas like InuYasha and Sesshomaru but they were loose around the bottom and stopping just short of his black ankle boot clad feet. His neck covered in a golden chain like his mother's bracelets.

No one spoke for a while just taking in the changes before InuYasha recovered from his shock. "What the hell!? Shippou? Why are you so big!?" He just could not get over this, the kit was bigger than him!

At this Shippou laughed softly releasing the flowing tenor sound that was his voice. "When I met you, I was suffering the after effects of an enchantment my father put on me after the Thunder Brothers attacked him. He made it so that I would appear as a child so I would have a better chance of getting away unharmed, since I was recovering from a particularly rough battle and couldn't fight them off in my weak state." He rubbed the back of his neck at this and gave a nervous sigh, "When you guys found me I had almost recovered most of my power but the true enchantment kicked in and it made my mind that of a child though I was still about as old as you InuYasha, counting the years you were stuck to the tree... This is the form fitting for someone of my age."

"..." InuYasha could say nothing in reply to that but just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open with Miroku, Sango, and Kouga following suit.

"The only reason I couldn't break the enchantment was because it was my father's dying wish and he poured all of his remaining life force into it."

"..."

"Well, if no one is going to say anything else I'm going to go make up camp over there because I am beat..." Kagome groaned leaning back and feeling the bones in her back crack as she stretched before walking off a little further away from the clearing so they wouldn't continue to smell death. "Come on Shippou..."

"Coming Mama," he called and jogged after her leaving the shocked group still standing there just looking after them.

"Well, are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to follow us so that we can welcome your wishes back into the world? They are going to be here by tomorrow morning."

That served to bring everyone out of their stupor and they kicked in gear and began to follow her.

"Mama?" Shippou called to Kagome as she set down her bag and began to make camp just as all the others were catching up with them.

"Yes Shippou?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" She looked over at him and saw that he had a serious look on his face and she could feel her eyebrows begin to furrow as worry began to fill her.

"Sure you can," she dropped what she was doing and began to walk into the trees after they waited for everyone else to get there and after telling them they were going to hunt for some food.

Walking a ways away to where no one there could hear or smell them she waited for Shippou to say what he needed to say. "Look... I've been meaning to tell you this ever since I started to see you as my mother but I never really found the right moment until now..." He paused for a little while running his fingers through his shoulder length hair, "I'm just going to come right out and say it... I'm royalty."

Kagome could feel her eyes bulge as she took in the information that was just shared with her but she didn't say anything waiting to see if he had anything more to say.

"I am the heir to the Eastern throne but I wasn't able to claim it because I was in my smaller form and I was too weak to get it back, but now I can access my court through the Western court and my father since the Kami said they were bringing him back.

"I just wanted to let you know because now that you are my mother you can stay with me and become a member of the Eastern house under my father when he returns. I want you to come and live with us in the Eastern palace."

She waited for a little while to see if he had anything else to say before she asked, "Who else knows that you are the heir to the throne?"

"Well Sesshomaru does and he said that he has been holding the throne since my father died at the request of the court until they found me. He said that he will relinquish it as soon as the spell had run its course." He sat down heavily on a tree stump and kept his eyes glued to the dirty ground.

"What ranking would I have in the Eastern palace?" She didn't really care she just wanted to know if she would be able to see her son whenever she wanted.

"Well since my father is coming back and my mother isn't, you would be the highest ranking female in the house so you would be right under my father and a little over me, you would basically take all the roles my mother had in the castle. Though you wouldn't have to do the things that my mother had to do for my father, like being his servant and being subservient to him, you would still have to listen to his counsel and he to yours but you could make your own decisions."

Kagome and nodded and went to stand over her son, "I have only one question remaining... Would I have to call you 'Prince Shippou'?"

He looked up at her and gave her a toothy grin, "Yes please."

She gave him a small serene smile, "Don't hold your breath."


End file.
